Startling Surprises
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: What? I have a cousin who also knows about the Sohma’s curse how could that be? Kei, what did you mean you use to go to school with Shigure Sohma? YukiTohru, ShigureKei?
1. Being Watched

Title: **Startling Surprises  
**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Fruits Basket Characters. Even  
though I wish I did. Oh, I do however own Kei. I created her.  
  
**Chapter 1: Being Watched  
** By _Tainted InuShemeeko  
  
_ **##Intro a.k.a Summary##  
  
** Hi my name is Tohru Honda, and I've been living with members of the  
Sohma family for sometime now. I guess I should get back to the point  
now. I never thought of ever having to deal with a secret like the  
Sohma's. This spring it looks like I'm going to learn a little bit  
about my family then I ever knew before.  
  
What? I have a cousin who also knows about the Sohma's curse how could  
that be? Kei, what did you mean you use to go to school with Shigure  
Sohma? Now I know I want to know what's going on. Uh, Yuki, Akito  
Sohma sure has been looking at me strangely. I wonder why?  
  
###################################################  
  
Tohru sighed as she made her way down the hallway; she was exhausted.  
The only problem was that she still had to go to work tonight. She  
hoped she'd make it through. A soft gentle voice knocked Tohru from  
her thoughts, causing her to look wearily up at them.  
  
"Miss Honda?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Tohru's blue eyes widened as she realized who it was.  
  
"Oh Yuki hi, I didn't realize it was you."  
  
Deep concern shimmered in his violet eyes as he looked at her.  
  
"Tohru you look tired, perhaps I should walk you home so  
then you can get some rest."  
  
Tohru's face fell as she quickly held her hands up in front of  
her.  
  
"Oh no, no I'm just fine. Yep that's me full of energy and  
ready for anything. Well I have to go to work now, so I'll see you at  
home later."  
  
Yuki was speechless as he watched Tohru hurry down the hallway.  
  
_ 'Where does she get all of that energy from? A few minutes  
ago I was sure she was going to fall asleep on her feet.'  
_  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Ah, Yuki you're home and where is our wonderful,  
beautiful young Miss Tohru? Her smiling face always seems to brighten  
my day."  
  
Yuki sighed and was about to answer when Kyo spoke up for him.  
  
"Shigure, don't tell me you're that much of an idiot. She  
went to work, of course, where else would she go? Jeez, I can't  
believe I have to live with a lame brain like you."  
  
Shigure rubbed the back of his head as he laughed lightly.  
  
"Ah yes, of course, how silly of me, and to think I almost  
forgot."  
  
Both Kyo and Yuki narrowed their eyes at Shigure, right before they  
both sighed. Kyo was the first one to speak up.  
  
"Oh brother, and to think I'm suck here with you two  
clowns. I'd rather be somewhere listening to Tohru talk, then be here  
listening to you Shigure."  
  
Yuki sighed as he slowly spit out words he thought he would never say.  
  
"For once Kyo, I will have to agree with you. Listening to  
Miss Honda talk would be much better than listening to Shigure spew  
his nonsense. However, the only two clowns I see are the two of you."  
  
Kyo balled his hands up into fist as he jumped up from the table and  
glared at Yuki.  
  
"You calling me a clown, rat boy?"  
  
A small smirk slowly crawled on to Yuki's lips as his calm violet eyes  
locked with Kyo's maroon ones.  
  
"Why yes, I believe I am, for a creature as foolish as you  
surly must be one."  
  
Kyo tried his best to keep his temper in check. Unfortunately,  
whenever his anger involved Yuki, he always seemed to fail.  
  
"That's it, pretty boy. I'm going to mop the floor with  
your face this time. I'm going to mess it up so bad this time even  
those little fan club girls of yours will run away from you."  
  
Shigure held his hands up in defense.  
  
"Now, now Kyo, remember deep calming breaths. We're  
trying to control our temper, not lose control over it, now aren't  
we?"  
  
"If rat boy over there would just shut up, I wouldn't get  
so pissed at him"  
  
Yuki pulled in a slow breath before he spoke.  
  
"I see, so now it's my fault that, that stupid cat can't  
control his temper?"  
  
Kyo growled at Yuki right before he charged at him, Shigure's face  
drooped as he watched the two boys go at each other.  
  
"Yuki, you really aren't helping the matter very much."  
  
Shigure sighed at the loud crashing sound as Kyo went through the  
wall. A few minutes later there was another loud crash as Kyo flew  
through the rice paper door, and landed up against the wall beside  
where Shigure was sitting.  
  
"My poor beautiful house, I'm starting to believe that the  
only reason the two of you fight is so you can destroy it."  
  
Yuki looked down at the unconscious heap that was Kyo.  
  
"I do apologize. However, if that foolish cat could  
actually control himself there would be no reason for us to fight, now  
would there?"  
  
Shigure looked up from his writing to answer Yuki.  
  
"Indeed, I do believe you have a point however, I can't  
help but wonder if not fighting with Kyo would truly make you happy?"  
  
Yuki turned two cold looking eyes at Shigure.  
  
"How can you even ask me such a ridiculous thing? Why would I  
enjoy beating that cat around?"  
  
Shigure shrugged his shoulders as his brown eyes looked over at Yuki.  
  
"No reason really, just a feeling I have is all."  
  
He then went back to his writing; Shigure then lifted his head to look  
at the two boys.  
  
"It's getting rather late. Shouldn't have one of you two  
gone to pick Tohru up by now?"  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Tohru clutched her bag tighter in her hands; this was the first time in a long time that she couldn't help but wonder why Yuki of Kyo hadn't come to walk home with her.  
  
"Oh well, that's ok maybe they were busy."  
  
She then sighed as a thought came to her.  
  
_'Then again the two of them are probably fighting again and that's why no one came to get me. Maybe I was hoping for to much, to wish the two of them could get along better.'  
_  
Tohru continued her slow pace back to Shigure's home.  
  
_ 'Oh mom, I overdid it again. I'm so tired, with all of the school work I've been doing; plus the late hours I've been putting in at work, I almost don't have enough time to sleep. Oh well, I'm pretty sure that you have to work harder then I do.'  
_  
Tohru smiled as Shigure's house came into view.  
  
"Just a few more steps and then I'll be lying in my nice comfy bed."  
  
Just as Tohru reached the door a wave of dizziness over came her.  
  
"Well, that's strange. I wonder why I'm so dizzy all of a sudden..."  
  
However before she was able to take another step she collapsed and fell onto the ground in front of the house. Yuki's head turned at a sound coming from the door.  
  
"I believe Miss Honda is home now."  
  
They all waited a few minutes for Tohru to enter the room. In which she never did, this only helped in worrying the three men even more.  
  
"Hey rat boy, I thought you said Tohru was home. It sure doesn't look that way to me. I'm going upstairs."  
  
Shigure stood up and watched as Kyo started up the stairs.  
  
"You know Yuki it is rather strange that Tohru isn't home by now. Would you like me to accompany you while you go look for her?"  
  
Yuki stood in the doorway of the living room as he turned to look at Shigure, his bright violet eyes locking with his brown.  
  
"No thank you. I believe I will be fine. I do hope that Miss Honda is all right."  
  
Shigure nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"As do I Yuki, as do I."  
  
Yuki made his way to the front door and gasped as he pulled the door open.  
  
"Miss Honda? Shigure come quick! It's Miss Honda."  
  
Shigure made his way to the door and was startled just as much as Yuki had been, for there, laying there on the ground only inches away from the door, was Tohru.  
  
"It would seem that Tohru has once again over worked herself. Here Yuki, I'll help you get her inside."  
  
Shigure frowned at Tohru's unconscious body as he lifted her up by supporting her left side. His left hand then brushed against her forehead.  
  
"It would also appear that Tohru once again has a fever. Careful now it wouldn't do us any good if one of us transforms while we are trying to get her inside."  
  
Yuki nodded as he grabbed a hold of Tohru's right arm and slowly help Shigure carry her inside. They were nearly inside when Yuki turned quickly and looked out the doorway his eyes then narrowed, causing Shigure to look over at him.  
  
"Yuki what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"We're being watched, Shigure, I can feel it."  
  
Shigure glanced out in the direction that Yuki was looking.  
  
"That may be very true in many ways; however I believe Tohru's well being is all that we should be worrying about right now. Kyo, could you come down here for a minute. We seem to have a little bit of a problem."  
  
A few minutes later, Kyo was standing at the bottom of the steps.  
  
"What the hell do you two want now?"  
  
His deep maroon eyes then took in Tohru's lifeless form being held up by the two, each trying to keep their distance of getting to close to her.  
  
"What the hell happened to her? Is she sick or something?"  
  
Shigure was the one who answered.  
  
"Yes I fear that she is indeed very sick. She has a very high fever; I realize that Hatori doesn't really take in patients who are not of the Sohma family. However, I wonder, in Tohru case if he will make an exception. I will call him as soon as we get Tohru into bed."  
  
He then looked at Kyo.  
  
"Kyo would you mind locking the doors and then getting some ice for Tohru?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever you want."  
  
Kyo glanced out the door way as he pulled it shut.  
  
_ 'Man, I think the hair on the back of my neck just stood on end, and I got this eerie feeling that something is watching us. Whatever it is, it better stay the hell away.'_  
  
(**A/N:** Well that's it for the very first chapter I hope you all liked it. Read/ Review if you can thanks,  
  
Ja!  
  
Tainted InuShemeeko) 


	2. Unexpected Guest

**Disclaimer:** I still hold no claim over Yuki or any of the Fruits Basket characters. I do own Tohru's cousin Kei Minino.  
  
Title: **Startling Surprises**  
  
**Chapter 2: Unexpected Guest  
** By _Tainted InuShemeeko_  
  
Yuki gently lifted Tohru's head as he placed an ice pack under it. Her fever seemed to be getting worse, which only increased Yuki's concern. His shimmering violet eyes continued to gaze down at Tohru's sleeping form; her cheeks were still flushed with a fever.  
  
A few seconds later, Kyo walked into Tohru's bedroom. His maroon eyes gazed down at Tohru and then back up at Yuki.  
  
"So...has there been any change in her fever?"  
  
Yuki refused to look at Kyo as he spoke.  
  
"Not much I'm afraid. Where did Shigure run off to?"  
  
Kyo's gaze once more fell on the sleeping form of Tohru.  
  
"Shigure said something about going to see Hatori. What the hell for, I don't know. It's not like that creep will come and see her, his practice is only for members of our family remember? That jerk always makes sure to remind us every chance he gets."  
  
Yuki closed his eyes for a moment before once again looking over at Tohru.  
  
"Yes, that is true. However, I can't help but wonder if Shigure might have some luck with Hatori this time. It would be impossible for us to take her to the hospital and with her fever rising like it is, I'm starting to worry."  
  
**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
**  
Shigure slowly made his way to Hatori's house. Once he made it to the door, he called out to Hatori.  
  
"Ha'ri, mind if I speak with you for a moment? I know you must be busy at the moment, however, this is kind of important or I would have come at a later time."  
  
Shigure smiled as Hatori slid the door open. Hatori, on the other hand, didn't look happy at all to see him.  
  
"What could possibly be so important that you had to come and bother me?"  
  
Shigure continued to smile a while longer as he spoke.  
  
"Well, you see, I was hoping to have a word with you about Tohru."  
  
Hatori looked at Shigure a moment longer right before he slid the door shut on his face.  
  
"Um...no Hatori I didn't mean it like that. In truth, I'm hurt. How could you ever think that I would do something to a sweet person like Tohru?"  
  
Shigure sighed as he continued to speak to Hatori through the closed door.  
  
"Come on Ha'ri, open the door please. It's about Tohru; she's a very sick young girl. You see she has a very high fever and Yuki, Kyo and I have tried everything to lower it with no luck."  
  
Shigure sighed and then turned to leave.  
  
"Fine, Fine, it seems that I have come at a bad time. I suppose our poor sweet lovely flower that is Tohru will have to hang in there a little longer. I do hope that she can make it through the night. Oh, the life will be snuffed out of our very lives if she was to perish tonight, but I suppose it can't be helped."  
  
A few seconds later the rice paper door slid open to reveal Hatori staring at Shigure.  
  
"All you had to do was say that she was sick in the beginning and then I would have never thought that you might be suggesting something else."  
  
Shigure turned and then pouted up at Hatori.  
  
"Oh Ha'ri, you wound me to say such a cruel thing as that! You really should know me better than that."  
  
Hatori reached for his bag and then turned to Shigure before going out the door.  
  
"I do know you better. Now are you coming or do you want me to leave you here?"  
  
Shigure looked up at Hatori and smiled.  
  
"Coming Ha'ri, I'm coming."  
  
**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
**  
Yuki gently placed a hand to Tohru's forehead once again. Her fever still didn't seem to be going down any, and he was running out of things to try and help her. What was worrying him the most was that her breathing was becoming labored.  
  
"Yu...ki?"  
  
He was startled when Tohru's hoarse voice spoke his name, causing him to quickly look over at her.  
  
"Yes, Miss Honda? I'm here."  
  
Tohru weakly smiled over at him, as she slowly formed words with her lips.  
  
"I'm sorry for being so much trouble for you, Kyo and Shigure, but don't worry, I'm sure I'll be out of bed in no time. I just need to rest a little longer, that's all."  
  
Yuki smiled lightly over at her.  
  
"It's no trouble at all, Miss Honda. You should rest now."  
  
Tohru smiled as her eyes slowly drifted closed once more.  
  
"Hmm, yes, I'll just rest a...little...longer."  
  
**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
** An hour later, Hatori stood up away from Tohru's body. He was completely baffled at what could possibly be wrong with the young woman.  
  
_'This doesn't make any sense. She seems healthy enough, all except for the strange fever she has developed.'  
_  
Hatori turned and slowly slid the door open.  
  
"I've given her something that should help with her fever. All you can do is keep her comfortable and call me if there is any change in her condition. I will be back later to check on her, I trust that the three of you can handle things for a few hours."  
  
Shigure smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes of course, Hatori, and thank you again for coming out on such short notice."  
  
Hatori looked away before looking back at Shigure.  
  
"It really wasn't any trouble at all. Besides, I figured it would be better if I came now. If Momiji or Kisa were to find out she was ill, you truly wouldn't have any peace and quiet, and right now that is something Tohru needs."  
  
Shigure waved a hand at Hatori as he headed toward the door.  
  
"Yes, yes I understand. You hear that Yuki, Kyo? So remember you two, try to be on your best behavior."  
  
Both boys glanced down at the floor, away from one another. Kyo's fist shook as he tried to get a hold on his anger.  
  
_'Damn that Shigure, why the hell won't he give us a break?'  
_  
Yuki sighed as he thought,  
  
_ 'Why can't he just shut up for once?'  
_  
Yuki and Kyo's heads shot up as Shigure narrowed his eyes toward the front door.  
  
"Well, that's strange."  
  
Hatori happened to glance over his shoulder at Shigure.  
  
"What is it, Shigure?"  
  
"Well, it's rather late, but it appears that we have an unexpected guest."  
  
Shigure walked over to the front door and slid it open and there, standing in the doorway, was a beautiful young woman. Her orange bangs and tan hair went beautifully with her dark chocolate eyes. Shigure stood in the doorway with a look of complete surprise on his face.  
  
However, when Yuki and Kyo looked over at Hatori, they saw the same utter amazement on his face as well. The woman giggled lightly as she looked at the two men. When the woman spoke, Yuki and Kyo became surprised as well.  
  
"The two of you look as though you've seen a ghost."  
  
The woman giggled again as she looked at the two grown men who were now starting to go pale.  
  
"If the two of you get any more paler, you two will be ghosts."  
  
**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**  
  
Kyo blinked his eyes as he continued to look at her.  
  
_'There's something about her smile that reminds me about Tohru and her own goofy grin, but why? Why do I feel that way?'  
  
_ Yuki as well was having his own thoughts about their new visitor.  
  
_'That laugh of hers and the way that her happiness seems to bubble up from inside her and her smile. So much of her is similar to that of Miss Honda, but why?'  
_  
By now it seemed that Shigure and Hatori had come back to their sense.  
  
**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
**  
"Kei, it's been a long time hasn't it?"  
  
Kei just smiled back and Shigure and then Hatori.  
  
"Six years is a pretty long time, but it would seem the years have been pretty good to the two of you."  
  
Hatori broke the silence first, which was much to Shigure's surprise.  
  
"Yes, it indeed has been a long time. The years have been kind to you as well, Kei. Don't you think so, Shigure?"  
  
Hatori's words seemed to bring Shigure out of his mindless state.  
  
"Ah yes, your beauty is even more so then I remember. Your skin as soft as that of a rose petal, your sweet voice like a song to my ears, oh how I've missed you."  
  
Shigure then threw himself into Kei's arms as they hugged. Both Yuki and Kyo stood staring with their mouths open as they watched the two. Hatori placed a hand to his head.  
  
"Don't you ever use that brain inside your head? I swear, sometimes you're as bad as Ayame."  
  
At the sound of Ayame's name Kei looked around at Hatori.  
  
"Is he here?"  
  
Shigure just continued to smile as he answered her.  
  
"No, he's not at the moment. So you never told us why you're here."  
  
Kei's voice became serious as she looked at Shigure.  
  
"I came to see Tohru; I heard she had a fever. Her room is...oh never mind I think I can find it on my own."  
  
Shigure stood and watched as she walked up the stairs, a stupid love struck grin on his face. However, Kyo's screeching voice crashed through his blissful moment.  
  
**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
**  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? How did she...how did you..."  
  
Yuki sighed as he decided to speak for Kyo.  
  
"What I think he was trying to say is. How is it possible for you to hug her, without transforming yourself?"  
  
Shigure rubbed the back of his head as he started to speak.  
  
"Well you see it's like this."  
  
(**A/N**: I know, I know I'm evil it wouldn't be the first time some one has said that to me. Anyway, here's what's up next.  
  
**Chapter 3: Cure for an Illness**  
  
_ "Miss Honda, how is it that you know Miss Minino?"  
  
"Well you see she's kind of my second cousin."  
  
"Your cousin?"  
  
"Mmmhmm, that's right."  
_  
**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**  
  
_ "Tohru dear, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me, but I'm here now."  
  
"Oh no Kei, it's alright really. So how was it that you know Shigure and Hatori again? Oh wow, really you went to school with them? That's amazing."  
_  
Well until next time.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
_Tainted InuShemeeko_) 


	3. Finding a Cure for an Illness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of Fruits Basket. Except Kei, I own her.

(**A/N:** This is really going to be a quick author's note, I think. Well, I finally got to watch The Clearing Sky which is vol. four in the Fruits Basket DVD collection. It gave me the inspiration I needed to type again. However before I move on to my wonderful story I want to _thank _all of you who took the time to read this story.)

**Chapter 3: Finding a Cure for an Illness**

By _Tainted InuShemeeko_

Shigure rubbed the back of his head, as an uneasy hearty laugh came from inside side him. Hatori rolled his eyes at Shigure as he watched him, try to explain thing to the two boys.

"Well you see it's kind of like this um..."

Hatori sighed as he decided it would be best if he explained things to Yuki and Kyo.

"What Shigure is trying to say is that Kei has a curse of her own. However unlike us, she can touch someone of the opposite sex as long as they are the same sign as she is."

Yuki gave what Hatori some thought before he asked,

"So Miss Minino was born in the year of the dog like Miss Honda and Shigure?"

Hatori's voice remained devoid of any emotion as he replied to Yuki's question.

"That is correct, now if you will excuse me I'm going to check on Tohru before I leave."

The three of them watched as Hatori walked up the stairs to Tohru's room.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kei knocked softly on Tohru's bedroom door. She waited for Tohru's reply before she entered the room.

"Yes, come in."

Once getting the okay from Tohru to enter, Kei slowly pulled the door open. She couldn't believe what she saw; that scared frightened young woman from eighteen months ago seemed so different now. Well that didn't matter really; the only thing that mattered was that she was being taken care of.

"Hello Tohru, you probably don't remember me. Seeing how it's been a long time since we've seen one another."

Nothing could have prepared Kei for her cousin's response.

"Aunt Kei! I'm so happy to see you."

Kei laughed softly as she hugged the young woman, who now had her arms around her. Which only caused Kei to hug her tighter, oh how she had missed her. Now she knew she shouldn't have put it off coming to see her for so long.

"Oh Tohru, I've missed you so much. I should have come to see you a lot sooner. There were so many things I was unsure of and I was afraid."

This caused Tohru to look up at Kei confused.

"Aunt Kei, what is it, what were you so afraid of?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about now. Let's concentrate on getting you well again. I'm sure Hatori has told you that getting yourself all worked up isn't good for your health."

Guilt seemed to set in on Tohru's face as she bowed her head.

"Yes, I know. I just can't seem to help it."

Kei smiled at Tohru as she helped her back into bed. It was true she was the one who was blessed, for Tohru was truly special.

"Alright, Tohru, now I want you to lie in bed and get some rest, and I'll see what I can do make you feel better. I'm sure I can do something that Hatori couldn't."

Hearing this Tohru sat up in bed once more.

"Oh I didn't know you were a doctor, Aunt Kei."

Kei then gently pulled the blanket up to Tohru's chin.

"Well Tohru, I'm kind of a jack of all trades. I assist the doctor to the Minino family; I'm also a writer whether it's a book or a song. The family usually has me dance and perform a song for special occasions. So you see, Tohru, there isn't much I don't do."

A tear then fell from one of Kei's chocolate eyes. She then gently laid her forehead against Tohru's as she spoke.

"Tohru sweetheart, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed someone the most."

Tohru was startled at first by her cousin's confession.

"Oh no, Aunt Kei, it's alright really it is, I'm okay really Shigure and the others have been taking good care of me."

Kei then returned a soft smile to her.

"You know, you're right, they have."

Tohru yawned as she looked over at Kei and asked,

"Um Aunt Kei, how is it that you know Shigure and Hatori?"

Kei sat down on the bed beside of Tohru. Something shone in her dark pools as she started to talk to Tohru.

"Well, you see, I ran into them one day while going to school."

Tohru's eyes sparked with excitement, as she looked up at Kei.

"Oh so you went to school with them?"

Kei just ended up smiling at Tohru.

"No, I didn't go to school with them. All of us went to all boys or girls private schools. I kind of bumped into one of them on my way to school, or I guess they bumped into me."

Kei gently laid a hand on Tohru's forehead, as she spoke.

"It's really nothing you need to worry about. All you need to wonder about is getting better; we'll talk some more later; we've got a lot of catching up to do."

Tohru's eyes began to droop closed as Kei kept her hand on her forehead.

"Ok, Aunt Kei, I'll just get some rest."

A soft glow radiated from Tohru's body as Kei passed her left hand down her body. She then sighed with relief as she worked the fever out of Tohru. Kei now had proof that Tohru was free from their families curse just as Kyoko had been. If she had been cursed the strange fever she had gotten, would have turned her into a dog.

"Tohru's coming of age; at least she can live normally and won't be controlled."

Suddenly sucked dry of her energy Kei sagged against Tohru's bed. Sometimes she forgot how draining using her gift could be.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Just as Hatori reached Tohru's bedroom door he heard a _poof_, from inside the room. Which caused him to slide the door open, Tohru seemed to be sleeping peacefully Hatori then looked down toward the floor of her room where he saw a tan and orange dog laying.

Walking into the room Hatori walked over toward the dog and petted her head, as Kei nuzzled her dog nose against Hatori's knee, he spoke to her gently.

"You've over-taxed you body I see. Should I even ask how? Something tells me it has something to do with Tohru."

The tan and orange dog sighed as she spoke to Hatori.

"I've just been under a lot of pressure. I'm sure if any one knows what that feels like it's you."

Hatori gave it some thought before he answered her.

"I suppose you're right. I do know what it's like to be over worked. I must ask you something. When are you planning on telling Tohru?"

Hatori watched as different emotions played inside of Kei's brown dog eyes.

"I do plan on telling her, it's one of the reasons I came. It's just...I...I don't want to scare her. She's been through so much, it's one thing when you learn about someone else's secret, and completely different when you learn a secret that involves your own family."

Hatori glanced over at Tohru who was still sleeping peaceful.

"I suppose you're right. Nevertheless, you will never be sure how well she will take it unless you tell her."

Kei gave a soft inward sigh, because she knew one thing: he was right she would never know unless she told her.

"You know, Ha'ri, you're right. I won't know unless I tell her."

Hatori's only response was a simple nod; he then brought a hand up to Tohru's forehead. He was startled by what he found Tohru's fever was completely gone.

"Impossible, I gave her something to lower her fever but there's no way it would have work so fast."

A smile could be heard in Kei's voice as she spoke, a small giggle escaped her lips as well.

"Your right, her fever is gone too fast for it to be because of the medicine you gave her. I do want to thank you for caring so much for her."

"But, how did you...?"

Kei just winked at Hatori as she answered him.

"Let's just you have your gift and I have mine. You can erase people's memories and I can heal a person, that is, if the injury isn't too severe."

Hatori couldn't believe what he was hearing. She had a gift as well; well he didn't really call his a gift as much as he called it a curse. He guessed that was a part of the Sohma curse as well.

A few seconds later, Shigure popped his head through the door.

"Is everything alright in there, Ha'ri? You and Kei have been in there with Tohru for an awfully long time."

He then noticed the tan and orange dog, that was sitting next to Hatori.

"Oh Kei, I see you've transformed and from the looks of it, it wasn't because of Ha'ri."

Kei slowly picked up her clothes in her mouth and walked toward the door.

"No, it wasn't. Now if the two of you would excuse me for a minute."

She then made her way down to the bathroom. Kei had just barley walked inside when _poof,_ she transformed back. After she walked back out she was once again dressed in the simple lavender dress with white butterflies dancing up the skirt.

"There, all back to normal, or as normal as I can be."

Kei then looked down the hallway where Shigure and Hatori were standing. Hatori looked at Kei as she walked up to then. He gave one more glance over at Tohru.

"Well, if the two of you can handle things from now on, I really must be going. I will be back later to give Tohru another check up; it was very nice seeing you again, Kei, and take care."

Kei smiled as she watched Hatori head toward the stairs.

"Same here Ha'ri it was nice seeing you again. I hope we get a chance to talk again."

Hatori spoke over his shoulder as he stopped for a moment.

"Yes, that would be nice."

Both Shigure and Kei followed Hatori down the stairs. It was true they had a lot of catching up to do.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Tohru slowly started to open her eyes when she heard a soft knock at her door.

"Uh...Miss Honda, mind if I come in?"

Her blue eyes widened at the sound of Yuki's gentle voice.

"Oh, Yuki, please come in."

Yuki looked over at her with his soft violet eyes, he then asked,

"Are you feeling any better now?"

Tohru nodded in return.

"Oh yes I'm feeling much better, thank you for asking. Um Yuki, I'm sorry if I worried you."

Yuki smiled lightly at her.

"No, it's all right really. I'm just glad you're feeling better. Um...Miss Honda I was wondering, how is it you know Miss Minino?"

Tohru smiled over at Yuki as she answered his question for him.

"Well, you see, she's kind of my second cousin."

His violet orbs widened in total surprise when he heard her confession.

"I see, so Miss Minino is your cousin. Earlier today, I thought I heard you call her Aunt Kei. "

Tohru sweat dropped at hearing Yuki say this.

"Well, you did, see ever since I was little I always called her Aunt Kei. I'm not sure why. I guess it was because I always saw her and my mom as sisters, kind of silly, huh?"

Yuki just smiled at her.

"No, I don't think it's silly at all. Speaking of your Aunt Kei, she sent me up to get you for dinner, that is, if you think that you're up to it."

"Oh yes, of course I'm up to it. I just can't believe she went to so much trouble."

Yuki looked over at her confused.

"You are her family, Miss Honda, so I can't see why it matters. I mean she came here just so she could see that you were alright. I think that means a lot, don't you?"

Tohru giggled and then smiled at Yuki.

"Yes, you're right, it does."

(**A/N:** Sorry if this chapter seemed short, but I liked it so I hope you do too. Read and review if you can.

Ja ne!

Tainted InuShemeeko)

17


	4. An Embarrassing Hello

**Disclaimer:** I do not hold any ownership over any of the Fruits Basket characters. I do however own Kei; so feel free to comment on her as well.

(**A/N:** To **Miko Sakura-sama**_In answer to your question, as much as I love Hatori, I did not pair him with Kei. The two of them are just friends, since she would transform. However, at least, she balances out the Sohma curse. If she transforms, her transformation keeps Hatori from transforming. As for fluff for Hatori, don't give up; there will be new characters climbing into this story as it goes, so there may be a love interest for Hatori yet._

To **Valese: **_Well, how do I say this, um, if you go back and read chapter three, you'll see that Tohru was spared the curse of her family just as her mother was, sorry about that._

Well that's all I have to say for now hope you enjoy.)

**Chapter 4: An Embarrassing Hello**

_By Tainted InuShemeeko _

_It's strange, really, seeing Aunt Kei after so many months have passed. Then again, she does have her own life, it wouldn't be right for her to drop everything just because of me. I'm still trying to figure out how she knew I was sick, it's almost like she's hiding something. Then again if she wanted to tell me something, I'm sure she would so, I'm not even sure what I'm worried about. _

_Then again, what if something has happened to someone on my mother's side of the family? What if that's the true reason she's really here? What if I've done something terribly wrong; oh no what am I going to do? _

Shigure now wore a huge smile on his face as he rubbed his now full stomach. He couldn't think of any take-out they had, ever had that had as much flavor to it as much as what Kei's homemade dinner had.

"I think I now know why Tohru's is so good. It runs in the family."

Yuki's voice remained calm as he spoke.

"Oh really, I was going to say that it was because it wasn't cooked by you or me."

Yuki's remark only caused Shigure to blush a bit.

"Well- I –I wouldn't say that Yuki."

Shigure's words caused both Kei and Tohru to giggle as both Yuki and Kyo's faces fell at his words. Tohru then smiled up at Kei.

"Shigure is right, Aunt Kei, dinner was delicious. I think it was even better then some of the meals I've cooked."

Kei just smiled at Tohru and her dark brown eyes seemed to smile as she did so.

"Don't sell yourself short, Tohru, if Shigure thought it was good enough to eat then it had to be great."

She then winked at Tohru as she began to gather up the dishes off of the table. Tohru then suddenly jumped up from the table to take the dishes from Kei.

"Here let me get the dishes, Aunt Kei, you did cook dinner tonight. It's the least I can do since you came all the way the way here to see me."

Yuki soon followed suit after Tohru.

"Yes, after fixing a wonderful meal, let us do the dishes for you."

She then watched as Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo cleared the table and started washing the dishes. Seeing an empty bowl on the table Kei bent down to get it. She gasped as Shigure's hand caught her wrist gently stopping her movements.

"Shigure, what are y…"

Her words trailed off as his eyes locked with hers.

"Why, Kei, why did you come here now after all these months? What has happened that would cause you to return here after all of these years you were away?"

Kei's eye shook with emotion as she looked at Shigure.

"Shigure I, it's not…"

Her words were stopped by the yelling in the kitchen.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Damn rat! Look what you made me do."

"I can't help it if you're an idiot."

"Guys, please don't fight now. Please, my Aunt Kei is here."

Both boys sighed and then looked away from the other as they went back to work.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"He knows she's here, Shigure, Lord Ryuzo of the Minino family knows that Tohru is staying with members of the Sohma family. He doesn't know where, though, which is good for now. She should be safe for a little longer."

Shigure became shocked as tears sparkled in her dark brown eyes. There was more to why she was here; Shigure just knew it.

"Kei, tell me what's wrong. Tell me what happened, you look as though you haven't slept in days."

Kei's voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke.

"Hastsu is gone, Shigure, the one person that I looked up too in my life is gone forever. That's the price she paid for her happiness. How do I tell her? How do I tell her that someone else special to her is now gone?"

At first Shigure was too stunned to say anything. He had only met Hastsu once; she was one year older then Kei. With Hastsu being born in the year of the rooster she was very out going and always spoke her mind. After hearing Kei words it was hard to believe that she was gone for good.

Shigure continued to go over what Kei had just confided in him. He just didn't understand it; Aya had told him that Hastsu and her husband were expecting their first child so did that mean?

"Kei tell me, what about Hastsu's husband and the baby."

His first suspensions was realized when Kei failed to answer him. Before he knew it she was leaning into him, it was as if it was the only way for her to steady herself was to hold on to him.

"There was a fire, and the two of them were trapped inside. The fire department said it was bad wiring, but there's something about it that just doesn't pan out. Then again, it's just a silly feeling."

Shigure's face became serious as he watched Kei walk into the kitchen. Was there more to what Kei was saying; could there truly be a family that was worse then the Sohma's? Shigure had a feeling that they all were going to learn a little more about Tohru's family.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kei slowly opened her eyes as she looked at the room she was in. There was one thing Kei was sure of, it wasn't her's. As she slowly started to piece things together a familiar voice startled her, making her look to the right of the bed.

"Ah, I see that you're awake today. I must say you had us all worried Kei, especially Tohru."

Brown meet brown as Kei looked into Shigure's eyes; she then slowly sat herself up in the bed.

"I'm sorry if I worried you all. Mind if I ask you how long I've been asleep for?"

Shigure gave his chin a rub as if he was having trouble thinking.

"I think it's almost been three days. You gave us all quite a scare, when you fainted in the kitchen. Ha'ri said you should take it easy for a few days. I think he's right. You know you've had a lot to deal with. You really should take a day or two off for yourself."

Kei just stared at Shigure for a moment, if only it were that simple. She knew that he should understand that nothing was ever simple.

"Shigure, nothing is ever that simple you know that."

Before she knew it a cool cloth was being pressed to her forehead, and she was being pushed back down into the bed.

"Now, now, Kei I don't want to hear it. Ha'ri said that rest was the best thing you could have. So it's rest you'll get, we can't let a lovely rose such as yourself to become wilted, now can we. Rest is like the spring rain that falls from the heavens; it lifts you up and leaves you refreshed."

A calm and level voice interrupted what Shigure was going to say next.

"Really, Shigure, how do you expect her to rest if you continue to bother her with your nonsense; I really find it hard to believe that she would even listen to it."

Shigure's face almost fell off at the sound of Hatori's voice.

"AhhhHaa, Ha'ri, I wasn't expecting you to stop by so soon."

Kei couldn't stop the small giggle that escaped her lips as she saw the expression on Shigure's face. Both men froze as they looked over at Kei. Hatori then sighed as he set his bag on the floor near the bed, as he replied to Shigure.

"I figured it was best if I came to see her now. Yuki and the others will be home from school soon, correct?"

Shigure nodded his head at Hatori.

"Yes, they will but that won't be for another three and an a half hours."

Hatori then pulled out a thermometer and placed it under Kei's tongue. A few minutes later he took the thermometer out of her mouth and looked at it.

"You still have a slight fever."

Hatori then gave Kei a small yellow pill.

"I want you to take this with some water it should get rid of what is left of that fever of yours as well as help you get some more rest."

Kei let out a small breath as she looked over at Hatori and then Shigure.

"Thank you the both of you for caring so much. Shigure, I'm glad that you and Yuki were the ones to find Tohru first. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to her."

Shigure couldn't help but smile at her as he and Hatori watched her drift off to sleep. Shigure and Hatori then walked quietly out of his bedroom, sliding the door closed behind them.

"You know, Ha'ri, I think Kei has more going on then she's letting on."

Hatori said nothing at first as he made his way down the stairs. Shigure followed suit behind him.

"Even if she is, Shigure, she's the one who has to decide on when to tell you. You can't rush matters of the heart, now can you?"

Shigure then sighed as he sat down beside of Hatori.

"I suppose you're right, however it doesn't stop the endless fluttering of my heart as I worry over her."

Hatori sighed as he glanced over at Shigure.

"Stop being so over dramatic, especially when there is no one here to buy it."

Shigure's shoulders slumped for a moment.

"Once again, you've found a way to wound me deeply with your words."

Smoke spiraled up from Hatori's cigarette as he muttered two words in a depressing tone.

"Oh please."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

A few hours later, Kei found her way down the stairs, and as she padded into the living room, she was greeted with two familiar faces.

"Hello, Shigure? Oh, Hatori, I didn't expect you to still be here."

Hatori then removed his cigarette and put it out.

"Neither did I; by the way, how are you feeling? Seeing that you made your way downstairs I take it that you are feeling better."

Kei gave Hatori a bright smile as she ran a hand through her orange-tan hair.

"Yes, I do, actually, thank you for asking."

Kei then looked down at the long tan robe and blue sash she was wearing; she then looked over at Shigure her dark brown eyes shining at him.

"Oh Shigure, I hope you don't mind I had to borrow one of your robes."

Shigure just waved a hand at her.

"Oh, not at all, Kei, matter of fact, I believe that one looks better on you then it ever did on me. What do you think, Hatori?"

Hatori however just rolled his eyes at Shigure. He then pulled himself out of his sitting position and stood.

"Well, I really must be going, if the two of you would excuse me now."

Shigure stood up and walked with Hatori to the door.

"Of course, Ha'ri, and thanks for coming by."

Kei as well thanked him for his time.

"Yes, thank you again, Hatori."

Hatori managed a small smile as he answered Kei.

"Not at all, it was my pleasure."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

A few minutes later both Shigure and Kei heard the familiar voice of Tohru break through the convention the two of them were having.

"We're home, Shigure. Is Aunt Kei feeling any better?"

Her question was answered by the sound of Kei's voice coming from the living room with Shigure.

"Yes, Tohru, I'm feeling much better now."

Hearing Kei's voice coming from the living room, Tohru then poked her head into the door. She was greeted by a warm smile from Kei, which in turn made her smile back at her. Shigure's happy and joyful voice was heard next.

"Ahh, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo how was your day today? As eventful as always, I suppose. Oh, to be that young again, and have nothing to worry about other than homework and other high school worries. Oh, how I miss them."

Yuki, Tohru and Kyo all looked surprised by Shigure's confession. Kei on the other hand was giggling into her hand as Yuki softly spoke to Shigure.

"You do?"

Shigure however paused a moment as if he had to give it some thought.

"No, not really, that is, I don't miss the homework."

Yuki and they other's faces fell as they stared at Shigure as he started to laugh. Yuki then shook his head as one thought ran through his head.

_'He is such an idiot.' _

A few seconds later nothing could have prepared the group for the voice that was suddenly causing the house to shake.

"Oh, Shigure, Yuki, is anyone home? I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I would stop by to see how the fair princess, Tohru, was doing. Not to mention wanting to spend time with Yuki."

Everyone's face fell at the sound of Ayame's voice. Shigure was the first one to speak up.

"AhhhhHaaa, Aya's here."

Yuki was just about to tell Shigure how annoying he was; however, when he turned to look at Shigure he was surprised. Shigure didn't look at all happy that Ayame was here in fact he looked nervous even.

The sliding doors to the living room suddenly came open as Ayame made is appearance known.

"Shigure, it's been too long. I really must come to see you more often."

However, Shigure was gently waving his hands in front of him as he spoke.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that. I know that you're a very busy person, Aya."

Ayame, however, just sighed in return.

"Yes, but still there is always time for family and friends, I'm truly ashamed of myself, for I have failed you by not being here for you."

Tohru slowly started to speak to Ayame.

"Oh, no, Ayame you haven't failed us, you've just been busy that's all."

Ayame's eye sparkled as he looked at Tohru; he then sprang over to Yuki.

"Dear, sweet little brother and how have you been? Doing well I suppose with your lovely little princess at your side; why wouldn't you be?"

Anger started to build up in Yuki as he glared at Ayame.

"Brother, why don't you just shut up? You don't even know what you're talking about."

Ayame looked stunned as he looked down at Yuki.

"Why, I've never heard such a thing. Shigure, did you hear him, did you hear what Yuki just said to me? It's horrible, why it's just unheard of; why I'm hurt I just can't believe it."

His lime-gold eyes widened as he turned and saw the stunning woman sitting next to Shigure.

Oooh, Kei, what a wonderful surprise."

Tohru's face fell as she reached out toward Ayame as he started toward her Aunt Kei.

"Um…uh, Ayame, wait."

Shigure's face fell as well as he tried to stop his friend and family member from embracing Kei.

"Uh…Aya, wait, Tohru doesn't…._poof_…know yet."

There was a brief silence as everyone stared at the spot where Ayame and Kei had been. Before the smoke had even faded Tohru began thinking up an excuse she could use to explain Ayame's sudden transformation.

"Uh…you see, Aunt Kei, well I'm not sure how to say this…"

However, before she was finished Shigure cut her off.

"Tohru, I don't think you need to worry about your Aunt knowing our secret. You see, she already kind of knows."

Tohru, Yuki and Kyo were all surprised when they heard Ayame's voice.

"Oh dear, I guess I got a little overly excited. I do hope you forgive me, Kei."

What really surprised them, however, was once the smoke was cleared they saw a perfectly clothed Ayame standing before them. Tohru looked confusingly over at Ayame and then Shigure.

"Um…what just happened? Why didn't Ayame turn into a snake?"

It was then that something else sunk into Tohru's thoughts, as she noticed the tan robe that Kei had been wearing lying on the ground.

"What happen to Aunt Kei a-and why are her clothes on the floor? I don't understand."

Shigure sighed as he thought of the best way to explain things to Tohru.

"You see Tohru there's been…."

Shigure words were cut off as the familiar voice of Kei interrupted him. She then sighed as she spoke from inside her hiding place. Kei's words at first were directed straight at Ayame.

"You know Aya there are other ways to greet people. Especially with the curse your family has. However, what's done can't be undone so we'll all just have to live with it."

Even though she continued to speak she refused to come out of her hiding place.

"I wanted to tell Tohru, I was just afraid I guess. You've had to deal with so much lately. However this was the last way I wanted you to finds out especially after I found out you had been spared. Then when I found out you were very sick with a fever I had to come and see you."

Tohru continued to look around for her missing Aunt.

"Aunt Kei where are you? You don't have to hide from us."

"I'm not, Tohru, I'm right here."

Tohru then took a step forward when one of the floorboards moved. However, she didn't think anything of it until something crawled across her foot and back over toward Shigure and the clothes she had been wearing. Tohru screamed the minute she felt something crawl over her foot, which caused everyone in the room to look at her.

Once her breathing was calm, Tohru glanced back over at Shigure. That's when she noticed something orange and tan curled up in Shigure's lap, as if it was trying to hide itself. However, before she was able to say anything, Ayame beat her to it.

"Really, Kei, I don't see why you're so ashamed. I think you look lovely in any form. It's your inner beauty that counts. There are times when you remind me of Ha'ri, you know. For as long as I've known you, you've been concerned with other people's feelings, well; I think it's time you looked at your true beauty. If Shigure, Hatori and I can see it, then why can't you."

During Ayame's long speech, Kei had crawled up Shigure's back and was now draped over his neck. Giving Yuki, Kyo and Tohru a perfect glance at the orange and tan snake that used to be Tohru's aunt. Shigure then gently picked up the snake up and lifted its small head up to meet his eyes.

"You know, Kei, Aya's right. It was strange at first when the three of us found out. That is Hatori, Ayame and I. We never did judge you once, though your outer beauty is stunning. It was what was inside that made me fall in love with you, you know."

Shigure's confession of the heart caused Kei to turn a bright red. It was then that the small orange and tan snake then fainted. Causing Shigure to have to catch Kei the best he could as she slid off of his shoulders.

Tohru's voice was filled with panic as she watched her Aunt, who was now a snake, go limp.

"Oh no, Aunt Kei, is she all right, Shigure?"

Shigure just smiled at Tohru as he held Kei gently in his hands.

"She'll be fine, Tohru, she just fainted. She's been under a lot of stress, I'm sure when she awakes up, and she'll have a lot to tell you. For right now, I think it's best if we let her rest awhile."

Tohru just smiled at Shigure.

"Right."

She then draped the tan robes Kei had been wearing over one of Shigure's arms, followed by the blue sash. Tohru then watched as Shigure disappeared up the stairs with Kei. She then turned to face Ayame.

"Ayame, if you don't mind me asking; how did you find out about my Aunt Kei?"

Ayame's face brightened as he prepared to tell Tohru his version of how he met Kei, much to Yuki and Kyo's dismay, causing both boys to sag in their spots.

_'Oh no_,_ Miss Tohru just encouraged him to tell another one of his stories.'_

Kyo looked like he was about to turn into a puddle.

_'No_,_ not this again, somebody please make him stop.'_

"So kind of you to ask, Tohru, well, it was a rather warm and beautiful day out as Shigure, Hatori and I were walking home from school, when we happened along the most breathtaking young woman we had ever seen. Shigure and Hatori where so stunned by her beauty that they both forgot how to speak. Leaving it to me to carry on a conversation with her, well, as the four us continued onward, the three of us realized what a charming young woman she really was. That's when Ha'ri managed to…"

Ayame's words were cut short by an all too familiar voice.

"That's quite enough, Ayame. Don't you think it would be better if Kei explained things to Tohru? I take it that once again you're causing trouble for Yuki and the others."

Hatori glanced over at Tohru and said a brief hello before continuing.

"Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo, the three of you are doing well, I hope. If you will just tell Shigure I stop by. Come on, Ayame; let's go home, we'll come by another time."

Ayame just smiled as he headed out the door.

"Good bye, Princess Tohru, Yuki and Kyo. I'll see you real soon, little brother, I promise."

Tohru stared after Hatori and Ayame for a minute, before glancing toward the stairs. Just what was the curse on her mother's side of the family? Why had she been spared? Had her mother been cursed too and just not told her? Kei had been born in the year of the dog, so when she bumped into Ayame, why did she turn into a snake? One other thought ran through Tohru's head as she thought. When her Aunt Kei and Ayame had embraced, why hadn't the both of them transformed?

(**A/N:** Will Tohru find out all the answers to her questions? Stay with me for the next chapter in Starling Surprises. **Chapter 5: Painful Truths**

Thanks again for reviewing; hope you enjoyed.

Ja ne!

Tainted InuShemeeko)

16


	5. Painful Truth

**Disclaimer: **Once again I don't own any of the Original Fruits Basket Characters, nor do I hold claim to the voices of the actors listed. I only did it to give the reader an idea of how the character may sound like. I do hold ownership over Kei Minino, Hastsu Minino, Kurama Minino and Lord Ryuzo; all who will be appearing in this chapter in some shape or form. Sorano Minino and Aki Minino might appear in this chapter as well; however they will probably be in a later chapter.

(**A/N: **I want to thank everyone who took the time to read the last chapter. I'm happy to have the reviews I do for this story. They are what keep me writing, so thank you. The voice of **Kei Minino** will be done by **_Kelly Sheridan, _Kurama Minino- _Travis Willingham, _Hastsu Minino- _Luci Christian, _and Lord Ryuzo- _David Kaye_. **If any of you watch _Inuyasha_, _D.N. Angel, _or _Fullmetal Alchemist_, then I'm sure you all know who these actors are.)

**_Last Time in Startling Surprises:_**

"_**So kind of you to ask, Tohru, well, it was a rather warm and beautiful day out as Shigure, Hatori and I were walking home from school, when we happened along the most breathtaking young woman we had ever seen. Shigure and Hatori where so stunned by her beauty that they both forgot how to speak. Leaving it to me to carry on a conversation with her, well, as the four us continued onward, the three of us realized what a charming young woman she really was. That's when Ha'ri managed to…"**_

_**Ayame's words were cut short by an all too familiar voice.**_

"_**That's quite enough, Ayame. Don't you think it would be better if Kei explained things to Tohru? I take it that once again you're causing trouble for Yuki and the others."**_

_**Hatori glanced over at Tohru and said a brief hello before continuing.**_

"_**Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo, the three of you are doing well, I hope. If you will just tell Shigure I stop by. Come on, Ayame; let's go home, we'll come by another time."**_

_**Ayame just smiled as he headed out the door.**_

"_**Good bye, Princess Tohru, Yuki and Kyo. I'll see you real soon, little brother, I promise."**_

_**Tohru stared after Hatori and Ayame for a minute, before glancing toward the stairs. Just what was the curse on her mother's side of the family? Why had she been spared? Had her mother been cursed too and just not told her? Kei had been born in the year of the dog, so when she bumped into Ayame, why did she turn into a snake? One other thought ran through Tohru's head as she thought. When her Aunt Kei and Ayame had embraced, why hadn't the both of them transformed?**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Chapter 5: Painful Truths**

_By Tainted InuShemeeko_

Once making sure that Kei was once again comfortable in bed Shigure then made his way down the stairs. A sigh slid from his lips as a thought came to mind.

"It appears that Ayame once again has bad timing. Oh well, que sera, sera as they say. I wonder how Yuki is coping with Ayame being here. I suppose now would be as good as any to go and find out."

However, when Shigure reached the room he was greeted by a surprise. Ayame was no longer there.

"Ah ha ah, Yuki how did you manage to get rid of Aya so fast?"

Tohru's sweet and happy voice filled the air.

"Oh well, you see Hatori stopped by and he took Ayame home with him.

A sly smile crept onto Shigure's lips as he glanced at Yuki.

"Ah, well, now it makes sense. I was thinking that it was strange that Yuki actually got him to leave. Once again I see that Ha'ri has come to the rescue."

Yuki just glared at Shigure.

"Don't you have something better you could be doing?"

Shigure on the other hand, just smiled at him.

"Why yes I do. I do hope the three of you will be all right here with Kei. She's up stairs resting."

Tohru just smiled as she looked at Shigure.

"Oh don't you worry about us we'll be fine."

Shigure looked each one of them over as he headed toward the door.

"Well then, if you're sure you won't be needing me for anything I'm off. I should be back in a little bit."

"Oh okay, be safe, Shigure."

She then waved good bye as he left the house.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

A little bit later Kei found herself sitting on the roof of Shigure's house. Peace and quiet surrounded her. Kyo had disappeared a while ago and Tohru and Yuki were no doubt heading to the small garden she had seen in the forest not far from the house.

_'The two of them are really cute together, but I can't help but wonder if in the end she will just end up getting hurt like I did. The only thing I can hope for is that Yuki's feeling for Tohru are truly real.'_

"Why couldn't I stay away? Why did I have to come back here?"

"You know Kei you already know the answer to that. You also should know that you shouldn't be out in the open air like this, do you want to get sick."

Kei turned her head at the sound of a familiar and gentle voice. The gentle fall breeze blew her orange bangs out of her face, as her dark brown eyes, met with two warm milk chocolate ones.

"Oh Kurama, what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

There standing in front of the window he had just climbed out of stood the man that the milk chocolate eyes belonged too. He had long brown-mahogany hair that was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Do you really have to ask me that, I may be your doctor but I'm also your friend and cousin? Besides I know you all to well, you're not the only one who knows of Tohru's whereabouts you know."

At hearing this Kei's heart stopped in her chest.

"Lord Ryuzo, doesn't know that's she's here does he?"

A soft smile appeared on Kurama's lips as he looked at his cousin and friend.

"No, he doesn't she's safe right now. Just like Kyoko wanted it."

Kei sighed for a moment before speaking her mind. Kurama sat beside her and waited patiently for her to begin.

"I'm tired, Kurama, I'm tired of hiding and all we ever seem to do is fight with members of our own family as we try to free ourselves. Do I even want to bring her into it and what about Shigure? He spoke words of the heart earlier to me. Do I believe those words he said? Shigure turned away from me once, I don't know if I could stand it if he were to do it again."

Kurama was silence for a moment as Kei rested her head on his shoulder. His voice was soft and gentle as he spoke the words that were in his own heart.

"In all reality Tohru has to decide that on her own. Once she has made the choice, then you must be at her side, all of this you already know. As for Shigure, I truly believe that he does care for you. He has his own demons that he is dealing with, as well. Remember Kei he was still young went you first met. I'm going to venture a guess that the only person he ever had to truly care for was himself."

He then rubbed Kei's back in a soothing motion.

"Believe it if you wish, but you hold power over people, just as Tohru does. Give him some time I'm sure he will come around. If that doesn't work we could always show his family just how _dark_ our curse is."

Kei didn't want it to come to that, but in the end she was afraid that it just might have too. The Sohma's have to be shown that there was a worst Zodiac Curse out there.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Shigure continued on his way toward the Sohma estate, he just had to talk to Hatori. He had to find out if it was really worth the risk. Shigure's mind kept drifting off to the words Kei had spoken to him those that day before she disappeared.

_'You think you have the worst problem of all, but you've never thought about what I've been through_,_ have you? I didn't think so, so I guess you never really had feelings for me; they were all just__ fake in reality then.'_

Shigure sighed as he continued on his way; he wanted to show Kei that his feelings were true. However he just couldn't help but be a little apprehensive, that in itself was the real reason for his little trip. Ha'ri had been in love once and had planned on living the rest of his life with Kana. That was until it came time to tell Akito of their wishes, after that Hatori's dreams of being with Kana had been shattered.

"Then again, back then I never did give it that much thought, as to what her family was like. Now that I think about it her childhood wasn't too much different from my own. She had to stay away from boys, because the simple fact that she would transform into a zodiac animal as well."

Then as a memory from his high school days resurfaced, Shigure brought his right hand up to his cheek and then to his lips.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Um…Shigure can I ask you something?"**_

**_Shigure's warm chocolate eyes seemed to smile as the younger Shigure answered Kei's question._**

_**"Yes Kei, what is it?"**_

**_"You were born in the year of the dog_,_ right?"_**

**_The younger Shigure smiled and mumbled a, "Mmmhmm" to her. Shigure's response only caused Kei's own smile to grow wider._**

_**"Good then that means that I was right." **_

_**Then with out giving Shigure time to react Kei placed her lips gently against his right cheek. Shigure was in such a state of shock that it took him a minute to respond. By which time Kei had become more daring and was now kissing him on the lips. Shigure had stiffened at first as he waited for that familiar **poof**, it never came in which case Shigure allowed himself to enjoy the kiss just a little.**_

_**A few minutes later he pulled out of the kissed and looked down at Kei. Shigure was still trying to figure out what had just happened. His voice was a little shaky as he asked a stunned question.**_

**_"Kei_,_ did uh you just kiss me?"_**

**_Kei giggled at the how cute he sounded as he asked her that question._**

**_"Yes_,_ Shigure_,_ I did kiss you."_**

_**His chocolate eyes were still filled with wonder as he asked, "We kissed and I didn't transform, but why?"**_

_**Kei just shrugged her shoulder as she answered him.**_

_**"Well you were born in the year of the dog and so was I, so maybe my cruse canceled out yours."**_

_**Shigure's eyes seemed to be dancing as he heard this news, which made him want to test that theory again.**_

**_"Is that so, well then isn't that as surprise."_**

_**This time it was Shigure who kissed Kei and there was no** poof**, yet again. Shigure knew he could get used to this.**_

**END**

Shigure's memory flash was disturbed by an all too familiar voice.

"Is there a reason why you're standing at my door Shigure? What's happened this time?"

Shigure did his best to come up with a good reason for him being there, a look of surprise soon found its way onto Shigure's face.

"Why of course it's a good reason. I'm wounded that you would think other otherwise Ha'ri."

Turning away from Shigure, Hatori waited for Shigure to come in, as he took a seat in his office.

"Alright, then, Shigure, enlighten me; just why is it that you're here?"

Shigure however couldn't hide the slight blush that appeared on his cheeks, which only caused his to stutter a bit.

"Well, yes…you see, Ha'ri, it's about."

Seeing Shigure's strange nervousness, Hatori answered for him.

"I see, so this is about Kei then. So just what is it you think I can help you with?"

However Hatori just sighed as he continued to speak to Shigure.

"There isn't anything I can really tell you, Shigure. It's an answer you have to figure out for yourself really."

This time it was Shigure who sighed.

"I had a feeling you were going to say something like that."

Hatori smirked lightly at Shigure, as he replied to his words.

"Really, what else did you think I would say? You were aware of her feelings toward you once before and still you pushed her away."

Shigure however knew that Hatori was right.

"As always, Ha'ri, you're right."

Hatori then glanced over at Shigure.

"So what is it you plan on saying to her? You could always try apologizing to her for the way you acted with her before she left all those years ago. Tell me Shigure; is Kei just another woman for you to toy with?"

Taking a slow drag of his cigarette, Hatori then looked once more at Shigure. That's when he noticed something he hadn't before any humor that had been on Shigure's face minutes before, was no longer there. A look of honest seriousness, and pain seemed to make its way onto Shigure's face. His voice was soft and serious at the same time as he spoke.

"To tell you the truth, Ha'ri, at first I wasn't sure how I felt when Kei returned so suddenly. After spending the little bit of time with her that I have, I've realized how wrong I was all those years ago. When in truth, perhaps it was Kei who understood us better then anyone, though at the time I was too young and foolish to see it."

Hatori's hazel-brown eyes continued to watch Shigure as he put out his cigarette. There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he spoke.

"Really, and here I thought you still were foolish, has seeing her again really opened your eyes this time?"

Shigure fell ever so hard at hearing Hatori's words.

"Ha'ri, how can you be so cruel to me."

Hatori only had one answer to Shigure's words.

"Years of practice and watching you make a fool of yourself."

Tears streamed down Shigure's cheeks at Hatori's words; however Hatori just ignored them as he continued to speak.

"In any case, what your next step will be is completely up to you. I can't make that decision for you. Can you truly say you will be happy with her? Remember Shigure Kei's family has their own curse, can you really say you will be willing to give up everything for her?"

Hatori's question gave Shigure something to ponder over long and hard. Just what would his choice be in the end? Could Kei be the answer to finding his own happiness or was he just playing the dreamer here?

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Yuki's deep violet orbs glanced over at Tohru as they continued on their walk. She looked a little nervous, but then again after everything she had learned today who could blame her? Calling her Miss Honda hadn't work earlier so this time Yuki decided to try something different.

"Are you all right**** Tohru? You know you can talk to me about it if you want."

Yuki stopped in his tracks when he noticed that Tohru had stopped a while back.

"Oh, Miss Honda, are you all right?"

Yuki's gentle voice seemed to remind Tohru of the reason she had stopped.

"What did you call me?"

At first Yuki was a little confused.

"I said Miss Honda."

Tohru however just shook her head no.

"No, before you said that."

Yuki then decided to give it a little thought.

"Oh you meant when I said Tohru. I wasn't to sure you even heard me, seeing how deep in thought you where in. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

Tohru shook her head no rapidly.

"No, no, no, you didn't. I was just a little surprised that's all; you've never really called me by my name before. It was really nice to hear you say it."

A small gentle smile found its way on to Yuki's cheeks as he watched Tohru try and hide the blush building in her cheeks.

"In that case, I'll try to call you Miss Tohru instead."

This caused Tohru's face to turn bright red.

"You…you really don't have to if you don't want too."

"That's just it, if you wouldn't mind I'd like to call you Tohru; just maybe not when Shigure and that stupid cat are around."

Tohru then gave Yuki one of her bright smiles.

"Okay, if you really would like to then its okay with me. So, Yuki, what do you think will be ready to be picked?"

Yuki placed a finger to his cheek as he gave it some thought.

"I'm guessing the last of the tomatoes and some of the squash is ready."

Tohru gave him a bright smile as she agreed with him.

"Yes, you're right they should be about ready to pick. Since we are already out, why don't we go and see if any of them are ready."

"All right, that sounds like a good idea, Miss Tohru."

Tohru smiled brightly as she looked at Yuki.

"Right, so secret base here we come!"

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Shigure looked around the house, upon his return. It seemed like everyone had gone out. Suddenly a gentle, but boomingly intimidating voice caused Shigure to jump.

"Trying to hide from someone Shigure-chan?"

"Aaaahaha! Kurama Minino, to what do I owe the pleasure? So how long has it been?"

Kurama gave it a little but no thought before answering.

"It's been four to five years I think."

Shigure tried to find some adult composure in front of Kei's cousin; however, he failed miserably at it. For whenever Kurama's gaze fell on him he really did feel like a mere child.

"You haven't changed at all, Shigure, not since the last time I saw you."

Shigure managed a half heartily laugh as he spoke in turn to Kurama.

"I was about to say the same thing about you as well."

This caused Kurama to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh you were?"

Shigure simply smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes of course, what else could I have probably been going to say?"

_'Other then that you are still able to, scare the wits out of a now grown man as myself.' _

Shigure however had a feeling that they would not be the right words to say. He did however decide to venture a question that had yet to be answered.

"So Kurama, what brings you here of all places?"

Kurama shrugged his shoulders as he took a sip of his tea.

"I had gotten word that Kei was back in town, so of course I knew she'd be here. Just so we are clear it had nothing to do with you, and everything to do with Tohru."

Shigure's voice was serious as he spoke.

"I see, and then I suppose we shall be getting a lot more visits from your family?"

This question was also answered by a shrug of the shoulders.

"It's hard to say, Shigure; it really depends on how many of the family are dying to see Kei. Five years is a long time for someone to be away."

It was then that Shigure noticed something, the simple fact that Kei wasn't there.

"Speaking of Kei, I wonder where she ran off too?"

Kurama stole a glance over at Shigure before answering.

"She didn't run off anywhere, I simply told her to go lay down. She seems to be a little jet lagged. Being as busy as she is she needs her rest."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Though rest was the one thing that Kurama had intended for Kei, it was one thing that wasn't about to get granted. That terrifying day back at the main estate came rushing back to her. Kei had been twenty when Lord Ryuzo had summoned her and her sister Hastsu to him.

**_Kei's Dream/Flashback:_**

_"Hastsu, Kei_,_ I'm glad you decided to come." His voice was so cold and uncaring as he spoke to them. "I would have been very displeased if you had done otherwise."_

_Hastsu's olive colored eyes kept a steady gaze with Ryuzo's piecing gold eyes. His brown hair hung down his back in thick waves as he continued to stare at the two girls. Ryuzo then reached a hand out toward the left side of Hastsu's cheek, as he then glanced at Kei._

_"Forgive me_,_Kei for bothering you, but you may go now."_

_Kei's voice caught in her throat as she tried to speak up._

_"Yes_,_ Lord Ryuzo, but what about...?"_

_Ryuzo's gaze soon went from being partly warm, to being extremely cold. His gold orbs stopped showing any emotion._

_"You will do as I tell you to do_,_ Kei. Never question me again is that understood."_

_Kei found her self wincing at the harshness of his voice._

_"Your sister will be along shortly now go!"_

_Without saying another word, Kei hurried out of the room. She could feel Hastsu's sad olive orbs on her as she ran out. However, once she was out of the room Kei couldn't bring herself to leave, she just couldn't._

_"You are a very bright woman_,_ Hastsu."_

_Hastsu's voice remained soft and gentle as she answered him._

_"Thank you, Lord Ryuzo_,_ for such a kind compliment."_

_Ryuzo raised a hand up to brush a few stray orange hairs out of her stunning face._

_"Please, Hastsu, what have I told you? When we are alone you are to never call me Lord. I have always been stunned by the beauty, you and your troublesome sister possess."_

_"Please, Lor…Ryuzo, don't." _

_Hastsu then shied away from his touch, a fire seemed to erupt within Ryuzo's gold orbs; turning them into liquid pools of gold. After a few moments the fire seemed to cool and then disappear._

_"Why are you so afraid of my touch, I love you_,_ Hastsu. There is nothing wrong with having feelings like that for me."_

_A breeze blew through the room, causing their hair to flutter._

_"I'm just not sure if I can keep doing this. Kei is not stupid, I'm sure she already knows. _

_Lord Ryuzo combed his fingers through Hastsu's short red-orange and golden locks._

_"That is a simple matter. I will hire someone to date and marry you. When it comes time for the child to be born, I shall make it look like you are in an accident and no one will know difference. It shall be our little secret. As for your sister I will simply make her forget everything she has heard."_

_Kei jumped as the door was suddenly opened, causing her to fall back on her butt. Fear shimmered in her eyes as she looked up at Lord Ryuzo, and he down at her._

_"That's the one thing about twins I hate, you're always close to one another."_

_There was a golden flash of light as Kei's world fell into darkness._

**End of Dream/Flashback**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kei jerked awake, her breathing was coming out in labored pants as sweat beaded across her forehead and down the sides of her face. What was it that she had just saw, was it simply a dream or was it more. Kei couldn't remember anything like that happening before; then again Lord Ryuzo had erased her memory in the dream. If any of this had really happened then it meant that Hastsu was still alive somewhere.

A few seconds later both Kurama and Shigure came falling into the room.

"Kei, what is it, what's wrong?" Shigure's voice sounded worried as he spoke.

Kurama's voice seemed to be a little calmer as he spoke.

"Are you all right, Kei?"

Kei blinked for a few seconds as she realized that Kurama and Shigure were in the room with her. Both men wore different looks of concern on their faces.

"I'm fine really I am. It was just a dream; it startled me a little, that's all. There's really nothing for the two of you to worry about."

Shigure breathed a sigh of relief as he walked closer to his bed.

"Oh well, that's a relief, you had the two of us worried."

Kurama however remained silent; there was something that his cousin wasn't telling him. It really didn't matter to him, he would wait till he could get Kei somewhere alone and then he would get her to tell him the truth of what was really going on. Kurama then decided that now was the best time to break his silence.

"A dream huh, it sounded more like a nightmare too me."

Kei narrowed her dark brow orbs at the all knowing horse in front of her. Her eye seemed to be saying one thing.

_'Shut up Kurama, now's not the time and you know it.' _

Understanding Kei's silent words, Kurama let his teasing voice die away as he sat down on the side of the bed. He then pulled a white handkerchief out of his pocket, and dapped at the beads of sweat that were gathered on her forehead. Looking down at Kei, Kurama then asked;

"Well since you're up, how about I fix you a cup of hot tea?"

Kurama then looked over at Shigure.

"Of course, that is if you don't mind if I use your kitchen."

Shigure just smiled as he waved his hand at him.

"No, no, go right on ahead help yourself."

Kurama just nodded to Shigure as he exited the room; leaving only the two zodiac dogs alone in the room together. Shigure's voice was gentle as he spoke to her.

"Are you sure you'll all right, Kei? I would have to agree with Kurama on the note that, that was no mere dream. We both could hear you screaming all the way down stairs."

A weak smile found its way onto her lips as she spoke to Shigure.

"I can't lie to you it was a nightmare, a nightmare about the past that is still a mystery too me. Then again I guess some things were never meant to be understood.

What Shigure said next only served to confuse Kei.

"Yes its true some nightmares are never understood, they remain as dark empty voids, like a piece of paper that has yet to be written on."

Kei was unable to say anything, what could she say to him when only half of what he had said made sense? So instead she decided to change the subject.

"Shigure, was there something else that you wanted to talk about?"

Shigure however looked a little caught off guard at Kei's words.

"Who me having something else to speak to you about; hmm, let's see nope I don't think so?"

Kei was blown away as Shigure started to fluff her pillows (his pillows really).

"You just make yourself comfort and don't over work yourself. You can stay here for as long as you need too. Well I'm off busy, busy you know got to finish up that last manuscript of mine."

Kei frowned in Shigure's direction as he sped out of the room.

_'There's no doubting it, Shigure is keeping something from me.'_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kurama couldn't help but smirk from his hiding place in the hallway. His eyes glanced down at the tea that was setting on the tray he was carrying, before he looked up again only to see Shigure hurrying from the room.

"Try as you might, Shigure, but you can't hide your truth feelings for Kei from me; just like you can't keep running from them, because in the end they will just catch up to you."

Walking over to the door to where Kei was staying. Kurama putt on his biggest smile as he opened the door and sang.

"Someone has a nervous boyfriend."

A pillow then came, soaring through the air, narrowly missing Kurama's face.

"Now, now, Kei what would Shigure say if you would have broken his precious tea set?"

Kei on the other hand just narrowed her eyes at him and frowned. Kurama then cleared his throat as he looked at Kei.

"All right, all kidding aside, Kei, but Shigure really does care for you Kei. I know this because I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. I'm not just saying this to build your ego."

Kei gave Kurama a small smile as she took the tea cup from him.

"I'm a woman, Kurama; I don't have an ego to build. Only men do that that."

Kurama was smiling on the inside at Kei words, as he faked a heart injury.

"Why, Kei, such hurtful words, how could you?"

He then gave a small laugh as Kei threw another pillow at him. Yes indeed it was good to have her home again and hopefully it would be for good this time.

_'Now if Shigure could just get his act together a little better. He and Tohru are the only two people who are really keeping her here now.'_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Tohru continued to mill thing over in her mind, but the more she thought about it the more confused she became.

'_Oh mom, I wish I would have know about all of this sooner. Why was it that I never knew about any thing about it, in my own family?'_

Yuki noticed that Tohru had once again seemed to be in deep thought. He had a hunch of what seemed to be bothering her again.

"Tohru, you really shouldn't worry so much about your family curse. I'm sure your Aunt and cousin had a good reason for not telling you about it sooner."

Her blue eyes seemed to be smiling along with her lips, as she looked up at Yuki. His gentle voice was just what Tohru had needed to hear. Picking up the basket they had filled with the last of the vegetables for the year, Tohru then grasped Yuki's hand inside her own.

"You're right, I guess I really shouldn't worry about it that much. Though I can't help but wonder about why Ayame didn't transform too?"

What happened next was something that neither teen had expected; when a shrewd and cocky voice of a boy spoke from behind them.

"The answer to that is simple their zodiac signs aren't compatible, which would be the reason to why Kei transformed into a snake. You really aren't the sharpest tool in the shed are you, Tohru?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**(A/N: **Wow I'm so proud of myself I finished another chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger, in the next chapter we get to meet another one of Tohru's cursed relatives and he's a guy, gee I wonder what animal he is?

**Next Time: Chapter 6: Kyo's Savior, Hidden Secret Revealed**

Until Next Time.

Ja ne and Happy Holidays!

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko)

19


End file.
